1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to protective covers used on an electronic device, and more specifically to a low cost customizable case for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, touch pads, PDAs, portable computers and portable music players, has increased dramatically in the past decade. As people have become more reliant on portable electronic devices they have found more and more uses in the home, business and automobiles. However, the price of most portable electronic devices remains high due to the manufacturing cost and demand for these often complex devices. It is therefore important to find ways to protect these devices so that the chances that they will become damaged in normal use is minimized, since the replacement cost of these devices can be many hundreds of dollars.
Typically, most users today protect their portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, with a cover. Conventionally, the cover is a previously made case that can be attached to the electronic device via various methods. The previously made case is typically made of a plastic material, such as polymer or rubber. Typically, these covers tend to be expensive and have very industrial oriented graphic and/or physical designs that are already formed in the plastic cover. Due to their manufacturing process and selected materials it is nearly impossible to customize the graphic and/or physical designs of most conventional cases to meet one's taste. The cost of most conventional electronic device cases are relatively high, such as greater than $30 per case, making it cost prohibitive to have more than one case or to replace the case when it becomes cosmetically damaged or the user simply becomes tired of its ornamental design.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved low cost customizable case for an electronic device that solves the problems described above.